In an information processing system, even when a equipment facility to be controlled is in an operation state, an update process, a backup process, or a restore process for a user program is needed for correcting a malfunction or adjusting an operation. The update process is a process for adding a program to the user program or modifying the user program, which is performed to change the equipment facility, correct the malfunction, or adjust the operation. In this system, a program version in an information processing apparatus and that in a peripheral device are compared with each other, and, only when the program version in the peripheral device is new, the program in the information processing apparatus is updated. Conventionally, a system has been proposed in which the information-processing-apparatus-side program is automatically updated by connecting the peripheral device to the information processing apparatus.
On the other hand, in a case in which the backup process having been prepared to recover the information processing system when a problem such as a malfunction of the information processing apparatus occurs by copying the user program in the information processing apparatus into the peripheral device, or the restore process for recovering the information processing system by copying into the information processing apparatus the user program having been backed up in the peripheral device by the backup process become necessary, a method of performing the backup process or the restore process of the user program from a programming tool on a personal computer while connecting the personal computer to the information processing apparatus, or a method of performing the backup process or the restore process, caused by power on/off or switch on/off of the information processing apparatus while connecting the peripheral device such as a USB flash memory or an SD card to the information processing apparatus has been used (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).